Não Para Sempre
by nessabr
Summary: Continuação de Para Sempre Comensal


**Não Para Sempre **

_Título_: Não Para Sempre

_Autora_: Nessa Malfoy

_Gênero_: Shortfic

_Beta_: Ly Anne Black

_Spoilers:_ Nenhum

_Observação:_ Continuação de Para Sempre Comensal 

_Nota da Autora: _Convencida pela minha beta, que pediu continuação para "Para Sempre Comensal", finalmente eu escrevi! Tentando arrumar o que ficou da outra fic. Espero que gostem, digamos, desse novo final. Se não gostarem, finjam que a história terminou com a outra fic, sem problemas! Mas, de qualquer forma, me digam o que acharam, ok?

Gina ainda vivia com sua família n'A Toca. Molly, Artur, Rony, Gui e Carlinhos, que voltaram a morar com o resto dos Weasley. Gui e sua esposa, Dulce. Muita coisa havia mudado no último ano. Depois de alguém tempo da queda de Voldemort, os aurores conseguiram acabar com todos os comensais que insistiam em espalhar as trevas. Muito poucos, não haviam morrido ou ido para Azkaban. Mas esses poucos estavam simplesmente desaparecidos, ninguém sabia onde teriam ido parar. O ministério da magia insistia em dizer que eles tinham morrido sim, para a população mágica. Os aurores sabiam que não, mas não se importavam. Estes não causavam mais problema nenhum. Estavam bem quietinhos, sabe-se lá aonde. Realmente não era mais importante. O mundo mágico estava em total paz, felicidade geral. Will nascera há 2 meses. Era o bebezinho mais lindo na opinião de Gina, e de todos os Weasley. Recebera o mesmo nome do pai, Will Turner, uma pessoa maravilhosa, que não merecia ter morrido como morreu, que foi muito importante na vida de Gina e que ela gostara muito. Era sua homenagem para o bruxo, que morreu sem saber que ia ser papai. A moça tentou esconder a gravidez, o máximo de tempo possível. O que seus pais fariam se descobrissem isso? Ela só tinha 20 anos, ainda era muito jovem, na opinião dos Weasley. Mas chegou uma hora que não deu mais para esconder. Seus pais e seus irmãos quase tiveram um ataque como ela previra. Mas Gina os entendia. E eles deviam endendê-la também. O pai do seu filhinho não estava mais presente e ela precisava da família mais do que nunca. Com certo esforço, os Weasley aceitaram, e com o nascimento do pequeno Will, qualquer sentimento "ruim" que ainda pudesse existir da parte deles, acabou com certeza. Todos adoravam o garotinho. Lúcio Malfoy foi um dos comensais que tiveram seu fim em Azkaban. Teria de ficar para sempre na prisão. Como o mundo mágico achava que ele estava morto, jogavam a culpa de todas as atrocidades cometidas em cima do filho dele. Quando descobriram que o bruxo estava vivo absolveram Draco de todas as acusações, alegando que tinha sido um engano, que o louro nunca fora comensal. Algumas pessoas sabiam que ele tinha sido sim, mas não tinham como provar, então ficou por isso mesmo. Apesar de ser estranho o rapaz não ter mais sido visto depois da prisão de seu pai, e da morte de sua mãe. 

Rony e Hermione se casaram. O ruivo pediu a mão da moça no hospital, quando o filho de Gina nascera. Rony ficara muito emocionado com o nascimento do menino que criou coragem para fazer o que, desde a época de Hogwarts, gostaria. Claro, na escola ele pensava em pedir Mione em namoro, mas agora já tinham idade para casar. A noticia pegou todos de surpresa. Não era segredo para ninguém os sentimentos do rapaz. Só ele pensava que ninguém sabia. Mas mesmo assim, naquele momento não existia quem imaginasse que ele iria fazer aquilo. Exceto talvez Hermione. Ela pareceu um tanto aliviada com o pedido. Rindo disse que já estava ficando preocupada que ele nunca fosse criar coragem para dizer aquilo. Rony envergonhado recebeu um abraço de Hermione, enquanto era observado pelos olhares assustados de seus pais e enquanto Gina ria. O quarto dela no hospital era uma bagunça total. Foi palco de muitos outros acontecimentos. Um mês depois do pedido, aconteceu o casamento. Tudo muito rápido. Gina foi madrinha. Harry, o padrinho.

Tudo não passara de um terrível mal entendido. Harry não morrera na luta com Voldemort. Essa foi apenas a primeira impressão. E não era para menos. O garoto não respirava, seu coração não mais batia. Mas ele ainda era o garoto-que-sobreviveu, de novo. Mas dessa vez foi por muito pouco. O moreno ficou em uma espécie de coma por meses. Por sorte um bruxo especializado foi examina-lo, ou não descobririam a tempo que Harry não estava morto. Felizmente tudo acabara bem.

Alguns insistiam em dizer que Gina precisava casar também. _Arrumar_ um pai para seu filho logo. Ela dizia que não tinha cabeça para homem nenhum agora, só pensava no Willzinho. O que não sabiam era que ela estava terrivelmente confusa, mesmo tanto tempo depois. Pensava em Draco Malfoy. Seus familiares nunca souberam do amor relâmpago que tiveram, se é que se pode dizer assim. Hermione era a única que sabia. Aconselhava a amiga e guardava o segredo dela. Como Gina parecia realmente não querer tomar iniciativa, Molly e Artur decidiram arrumar eles mesmo alguém. E chegaram a uma ótima conclusão: Harry Potter. A ruiva quase teve um mal súbito e não saberia explicar como sobreviveu ao saber que Harry concordava com aquilo tudo. Sem saber o que fazer naquele momento, ela aceitou. Foi assim que começou o namoro de Virginia Weasley e Harry Potter. Namoro que durou tempo recorde de 3 dias. Tempo suficiente para se espalhar pelo mundo mágico a noticia do casamento do século.

O moreno aguardou um dia para ver como Gina se comportava. Percebendo que suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando ele decidiu conversar. Na tarde seguinte Harry foi falar com ela. Bateu na porta do quarto, e ao ouvir um 'entre', entrou.

_- Oi Gina! – Ele foi até a garota e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Como vai?_

_- Ah... oi, Harry! – Respondeu colocando o pequeno Will no berço – O que você quer?_

_- Conversar – Disse se sentando ao lado dela – Posso ir direto ao assunto?_

_- Sim, claro... – Gina disse começando a ficar preocupada, sem saber porquê._

_- Eu sei que você não me ama Gina – Ele disse sem olha-la, então não percebeu o leve susto da moça – E também sei que você sente alguma coisa muito forte por alguém, mas que aparentemente esse sentimento é impossível. E mais ou menos isso? _

_Assim que conseguiu se recuperar da surpresa ela murmurou um sim._

_- E posso saber quem é essa pessoa? O Will, talvez?_

_- Não, não é o Will... – Gina respondeu confusa, sem ter certeza se devia dizer as próximas palavras – É... Draco Malfoy._

_O rapaz sentiu um choque, mas disfarçou da melhor forma que conseguiu. Perguntou:_

_- E por que esse amor é impossível?_

_E a ruiva contou uma longa historia ao amigo. Quando ela terminou Harry pareceu analisar a situação e voltou a perguntar:_

_- Você tem certeza que o ama?_

_- Tenho – Respondeu com convicção. _

_- E tem certeza que ele te ama?_

_- Acho que sim... – Ela pareceu pensar e acrescentou com mais certeza – Tenho sim. _

_Harry se levantou com um sorriso e disse uma simples frase que mudou muita coisa na vida de Gina:_

_- Então não é impossível. _

Esperaram mais um dia para terminar o namoro oficialmente. Os Weasley ficaram completamente indignados. Eles já iam começar os preparativos para o casamento, já estavam todos sabendo. Os dois não podiam simplesmente terminar! Mas os jovens não ligaram. Ficaram ainda mais amigos depois do ocorrido. Conversavam muito, sobre tudo. Até quando Gina perguntou se o rapaz a amava, por isso aceitara a história do namoro, Harry respondeu que sim, que amava a ruiva há muito tempo. Mas que não se importava que ela não ficasse com ele, desde que fosse feliz. E já estava tentando se acertar com Elyon, uma das aurores, muito amiga de Gina, que sempre fora caidinha por ele. Talvez eles dessem certo.

Mas o mais incrível acontecimento de todos ainda iria acontecer. Na noite em que Gina e Harry terminaram, alguém entrou escondido n'A Toca. Todos dormiam, e a pessoa andava silenciosamente a procura do quarto da ruiva. Quando encontrou, entrou, ainda tomando todo o cuidado do mundo. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Trancou-a a colou um feitiço silenciador nela.

Andou pelo quarto. Parou ao lado do berço de um bebezinho. Ele dormia como um anjinho e apesar de ainda ser extremamente novinho, podia jurar que ele era a cara de Will Turner e isso lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Desviou o olhar do garotinho e se voltou para a ruivinha que também dormia como uma anjinha. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, se aproximou de ser rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Acorda, Gininha...

A moça cairia da cama com o susto se esse alguém que falara não estivesse sentado ao seu lado para impedir que ela caísse. Como quando estava assustada o raciocínio de Gina fica mais devagar, ela demorou para perceber que queria gritar, e antes que percebesse isso, prestou atenção em quem estava lá e desistiu do que pretendia fazer.

- Que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela conseguiu perguntar.

- Sinceramente? – O louro disse com a sobrancelha ligeiramente erguida****– Eu ouvi por aí a história do "casamento do século"... Como você sabe, eu não aceito perder, e nesse caso não poderia ser diferente. Eu nunca vou aceitar a garota que eu amo se casando com outro!

Gina não sabia como seu coraçãozinho agüentava tantas coisas. Apesar dos fortes batimentos que pareciam forçar seu coração a descer para o estômago, sabia que ele podia superar o impacto das palavras que ouvira. Só não sabia se suportaria o que viria a seguir.

Draco começou de aproximar da ruivinha. Deitou-se sobre ela enquanto se aproximava ainda mais. Finalmente e distancia entre eles terminou e os lábios se tocaram. Quanto esse beijo foi esperado por ambos. Quantas vezes eles tentaram sem conseguirem o concretizar? E agora que o momento finalmente chegara, não conseguiam pensar no resto do mundo. Gina não se importava se ele era comensal. Draco não se importava se ninguém fosse aceitar, em quantos teria de enfrentar para ficar com ela. Os dois só se importavam com o amor que sentiam, só pensavam nos dois, só sabiam que juntos poderiam ser felizes.

_N/A**: Como eu disse, graças a minha beta e amiga, Ly, PSC ganhou continuação, com um final bem mais feliz não é? Se não gostaram desse final é só imaginar que a história acabou na outra fic mesmo, ok? No mais, quero comentários, plixxxxxxxxxx!**_

_N/B**: EHH! Podem agradecer! Se não fosse por mim, Harry ia continuar mortinho da Silva! EU sou a salvadora do Sr. Potter, mesmo que ele seja um ingrato e não vá se casar comigo, e sim com a Elyon!**_

_**Já todos os encantamentos LINDOS do cap, PALMAS PARA A NESSA! Ela é boazinha e deu destinos felizes a nossos personagens! E ainda bem! E o Will Jr., uma gracinha! imaginando o baby**_

_**Ahhh, miga, parabéns! Nós agradecemos por esse super presente! E falo por todos os fãs da PSC! **_


End file.
